The Continuing Adventures of Cynn
"You all know why we're here." Harold stood up and fixed his gaze on his friends, who sat with him at a large, circular table. They were in a cavernous room, with anti-ditto newspaper clippings and large, empty tanks lining the walls. "We've all helped society in our own way. We've done our best to combat the ditto menace. But those vicious creatures have sunk to even lower depths." There was a collective gasp around the table. Harold held up a picture of a teenage boy and a chinchou. "This boy and his pokemon are both likely suspects. They were seen communicating with known ditto agents," Harold said. "So, uh, they'll be our next targets?" asked a boy sitting next to Harold. "Yes!" Harold announced. "We will locate this ditto and give him what he deserves. But first... let's deal with our latest capture." Harold pulled a large, transparent, plastic box from underneath the table. Inside the box was an abra, looking calm but sad. You're making a grave mistake, the abra said telepathically to the group. There was no indication of panic in its voice. "You disgusting slimeball!" roared Harold. He shook the box, knocking the abra around. "The dittos will even impersonate other pokemon," said Harold to the group. "This one was, as you can see, trying to make us think it was an abra. It 'befriended' a human, no doubt trying to gain information from him." You're quite insane, the abra chuckled telepathically. I was raised by my human friend since I was a child- do you have any actual proof that I'm a ditto? "Shut up!" Harold yelled again. "This creature had ingratiated himself with the human quite well. The human even gave him a name." The group gasped once again at the horror. "By the way, I would like to thank Jason for so kindly supplying me with the morphine I used to drug the ditto. Couldn't have it teleporting out of here, could I?" Someone on the other side of Harold- apparently Jason- smiled and said it was his duty. You really don't understand, do you? the abra whispered into Harold's mind. I'm not a ditto. Harold picked up the box containing the abra, walked over to one of the tanks, and opened the box. He unceremoniously dumped the abra in the tank. Harold removed a pokeball from his belt and opened it. A charizard sprung out. "Charizard. You know what to do," Harold said. The charizard reluctantly climbed on top of the tank. Harold opened a small window in the top of the tank. The charizard stuck his nose inside. "Gentlemen, this will not be pretty. I suggest that we adjourn the meeting," Harold smiled. He then turned around and spoke to his charizard. "Blast-Burn the freak. Fry him." Harold and the others turned as one and walked casually out of the room. Behind them, in the tank, the abra braced himself. My friend, the abra said to the charizard. You don't have to do this. The charizard shook his head sadly. And moments later, the abra went up in flames. To be continued in episode seven! 6